


The Big Game

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Jock and Cheerleader AU, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: After winning the big championship game Luz decided to award Amity with something special in the locker room.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	The Big Game

“Here we are ladies and gentlemen the final minutes of the championship Grudgby match between our lovely Hexside Banshees vs Glandus High Spirits.” Gus Announced to a stadium roading with excitement “Both teams are tied whoever makes this last shot will be the Champion of the isles, earning the recognition of the Emperor's Coven along with the love and admiration of their school. Let’s see what happens but first let’s get pumped up by our lovely hexside cheerleaders take it away, Luz.”

“Alright, Hexside let's give our girls some encouragement out there. When we say Win you say Tonight. Win.” Luz yelled

“ TONIGHT” The Crowd yelled back.

“WIN”

“TONIGHT”   
“WIN”   
“TONIGHT.

“GO HEXSIDE WIN TONIGHT SHOW THEM SPIRITS HOW TO FIGHT” Luz and the others sang as they formed a cheerleader pyramid.

“Looks like the time out is finished and we go into the finale play. Hopefully, those cheers reached our girls.” Gus announced as the whistle blew. “The Ball is up in the air and it's Glandus High who get possession of the ball but not for long as Willow comes in with a devastating tackle knocking the ball back into the air. Who will get the ball now and it's Boscha with an amazing leap in the air who catches the ball. She’s looking for an opening and gracefully dodges one of the Glandus girls. She spots Amity Blight open throwing the ball annnnnnnnnnndddddd its good. Amity catches the ball and gets ready for the goal summoning an abomination hand for her famous fastball special. Oh looks like a fire spell being launched towards her and being blocked by Willow’s vines in the nick can she do it. Amity launches towards the goal and it is GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD HEXSIDE WINS HEXSIDE WINS. Hexside are the Champions of the Isles' ' The crowd erupts in cheers as they rush the field to congratulate their girls. After getting the trophy and taking their pictures the team retires back into the locker room for a much-needed shower and relaxation.

“I can’t believe we did it. We’re the champions.” Willow said as she stepped out of the shower.

“ What did I tell you? With you on our team we have the best defense out there” Boscha said, wrapping a towel around herself.

“Not only that but with you leading we got to make the right calls,” Willow told her as she dried off her body.

“ But let's be real if it wasn’t for Amity with her abomination and fastball special we wouldn’t have made it as far as we did so let us not forget her.” Boscha as she began to dress.

“Hey guys we did it as a team and that’s all that matters,” Amity said as she kept on showering

“Yeah, we won as a team. So you guys are still down for that after-party they're throwing for us?” Boscha asked.

“Yeah I’m down what about you Amity?” Willow asked as she dressed.

“Yeah I’ll go but you two go on ahead I’ll catch up I’m still scrubbing in here,” Amity answered.

“ Alright then don’t take too long I’m sure they’re not done taking pictures of us,” Boscha said leaving the locker room with Willow. As Amity showered she heard the door open again and a pair of footsteps enter. 

“What did you forget about deodorant.” She called out.

“No, I didn’t forget I just thought maybe the MVP might want some company.” A Familiar voice called back.

“ Luz what are you doing here?” Amity asked.

“ I just told you why I am here. Did you take one too many hits out there tonight?” Luz told her.

“ I heard you just fine, give me a moment almost done here,” Amity said as she continued to wash herself. A few minutes later Luz heard the water stop then saw Amity step out with a towel wrapped around her body.   
“ So what does the MVP plan on doing once she’s done dressing?” Luz asked

“Well they're throwing a party in our team's honor so I planned on joining Boscha and Willow for that and I’m thinking I might need a date to go with me,” Amity told her.

“Oh, you asking me out on a date Amity?” Luz teased.

“Well it seems only natural for the Star player to be with the Star cheerleader,” Amity said walking closer to Luz.   
“Well, I guess I can see that but you know what the star player usually gets after the big game win,” Luz said as she wrapped her arms around Amity’s neck.

“Well I can take a guess or two,” she said, wrapping her arms around Luz’s waist and pulling in her for a kiss. The kiss wasn’t long just a few seconds before Luz broke it and let out a little giggle.

“I see you really did read the Azura novels,” Luz told her.

“ It was a good book, especially the kiss in the end,” Amity said, pulling Luz into another kiss. As the two kissed, Amity couldn’t help but run her hands over Luz’s body particularly her rear giving it a soft squeeze getting a small gasp from Luz. Their simple kisses soon became a passionate battle of the tongues until finally, Amity broke it off as she felt something warm touch her inner thigh.

“Oh my I will never understand how you hide something so big in that cheerleader uniform,” Amity said as she slid her hand under Luz’s tights and began to stroke Luz’s staff.

“I learned a nice little illusion glyph just to help me out,” Luz said before she let out a moan from Amity’s stroking.

“Must be some glyph,” Amity said, stroking Luz’s staff faster.

“You’re so mean.” Luz moaned “I was the one who was supposed to make you feel good for winning the big game.”

“Well, I couldn’t have won the big game if it wasn’t for our beautiful Hexside Cheerleaders cheering me on,” Amity said as she massaged the head of Luz’s staff.

“AMITY!” Luz moaned as she came in her tights. Amity just smiled as she brought her hand out from Luz tights seeing it covered in Luz’s cum. She gave it a small sniff before giving it a taste and licking her fingers clean.   
“Taste amazing as usual Luz. Now let's get you changed from those dirty tights we still have a party to go to. I should have a spare change of tights for you.” Amity told her as she walked over to her locker. Without warning Amity felt Luz pin her down onto the bench.    
“C’mon Luz we don’t have time for this, people will wonder where I am if I don’t show up,” Amity said to her 

“No the MVP can’t just make the cheerleader feel good and walk away the cheerleader has to return the favor,” Luz said as she tugged the towel away from Amity’s exposing her pale body.

“Well, I guess there’s no stopping you. Looks like the MVP is under the cheerleader’s mercy.” Amity said opening her legs giving Luz full access to her sex. That’s all Luz needed to hear and see as she bent down towards Amity’s sex. She gave Amity’s a sex a quick kiss before giving it a taste and getting a soft moan from Amity. Luz just smiled as she switched from going slow to picking up her pace pushing her tongue as far as it could go into Amity’s sex.

“Oh, Titan.” Amity moaned as she ran her fingers through Luz’s hair pulling her deeper into her sex. Luz continued her attack on Amity’s sex while her free hand began to play with the nub above Amity’s sex earning her another torrent of moans that was music to her ears. This went on for another five minutes until Luz could feel Amity pat the back of her head their signal for her to stop.

“I didn’t even make you cum yet,” Luz said lifting her head from Amity’s sex.

“ I know it just because I want something else besides your tongue in me,” Amity said with a blush.

“Oh I’m more than happy to accommodate that request,” Luz said getting up from the bench and taking off her cheerleader uniform exposing her body and staff to the warm air of the locker room. Luz moved back over the bench and aligned herself with Amity’s sex teasing the girl's entrance.

“Stop teasing me.” Amity moaned as she felt Luz was so close to being inside her.

“Anything for the MVP,” Luz said as she plunged herself deep into Amity sex. Amity could feel Luz’s staff reach deep inside with every thrust while Luz could feel Amity clench and cling to her as she tried to go back for another thrust. This went on for what seemed like hours as the two were lost in their passion not caring if anyone heard or saw them in the act until finally Amity was at her limit.   
“Luz I love you. I love you so much” Amity said, pulling Luz into a deep kiss as she wrapped her legs around Luz waist, pulling her in as deep as Luz could go, clinging tightly to Luz. The sudden kiss combined with the sudden tightness from Amity was too much for Luz to handle as she shot off painting the inside of Amity white. Amity could feel Luz’s warmth spread throughout her body as the girl collapsed on top of her. The two remained connected together for a moment before Luz pulled herself out along with a trail of cum following her.

“I love you too Amity.” Luz huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

“Thank you, Luz,” Amity said, giving her a peck on the cheek.    
“So we're still going to that party?” Luz asked as she stood up from the bench

“ Of course we are just gonna be fashionably late is all. I need to shower again and you seem like you need one too.” Amity said standing up and dragging Luz with her into the showers.

“Whatever you say MVP,” Luz said.

* * *

“Hey Amity can I talk to you for a second,” Willow asked as she pulled Amity away from watching eyes.

“Uh, what's up Willow?” Amity asked curious about what this is about.

“Look I’m not gonna lie I know what you and Luz did in that locker room.” 

“Oh, you uh saw us,” Amity said as her face became beet red.

“No I didn’t see you two in the act but I heard it. Next time use a sound barrier spell before you do something like that in public again okay? You’re lucky it was me who heard you guys first and don’t worry I put a barrier up before anyone else heard.”

“Thanks, Willow so uh what do you think of Luz and me being together.”

“Oh, I knew about that already. You two are really bad at hiding it so half the school just assumed you were dating already.”

“Are we really that bad?” 

“Yeah you two are but it's cute watching you two try and hide it while making goo-goo eyes at each other. Now go out there and be with your girlfriend.” Willow said, pushing Amity towards Luz.

“ Thanks again Willow,” Amity called out before running over to Luz and hugging her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it friends.


End file.
